Opposites attract
by Hfanfiction
Summary: Chloe and Derek are in college, and don't know each other yet. Their friends talk them into going to a party where they meet. Not an incredible summary, but please read. This is my first story, so please have some pity. Rating will take affect later in the second or third chapter. Disclaimer, sadly, but still read. Hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_**Chloe's Pov**_

Chloe swore that the teachers were out to get her. She gazed down at the pile of assignments she was expected to complete by Thursday, and groaned. She had three essays she needed to do, one for her Biology class, one for her Creative Writing class, and one for her History class. She then was expected to write a memoir on a subject she had not yet decided for English, and create an original piece of art for her Art class. All in all, she was completely screwed.

_I mean come on, who in their rightful minds would give this amount of homework on a Monday?_ She questioned.

She flopped backwards on her bed, and groaned into her pillow.

_Could things get any worse?_ She questioned, as she heard the soft sound of rain on her bedroom window. She went and closed the window to make sure no water would get in.

Chloe Saunders then proceeded to go take a shower to relax her nerves. She got up off of her bed and trudged over to her bathroom door. The hinges squeaked in protest, and she made a mental note to get them oiled soon. She grabbed two towels from a cambered below the sink and proceeded to strip of her dirty clothing and throw them in her hamper. She stepped in and turned the water on. The water cascaded down onto her bare body and made her yelp at the extreme coldness of it. She shivered and turned the water to a warmer setting. She sighed when it finally warmed up enough to be bearable. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and went to work on her hair.

After she washed and rinsed her hair she went to shave her legs and underarms, even though she was a natural blonde and only had a couple hairs on her legs to begin with. She finished her shower off by washing her face and body with her strawberry scented body wash.

She got out of the shower feeling clean and content. She wrapped one towel around her middle and the other around her hair. She continued to go into her room and put on some clothes she could just wear around her apartment. She found an oversized T-shirt and some short PJ bottoms to wear with it. She went into the bathroom once more and changed into her clothing. She went to grab her hairbrush and proceeded to comb her hair, and rid it of its tangles. As she robotically yanked the comb through her golden locks she took in her appearance in the mirror above her vanity.

Chloe was a pretty girl, but she didn't see it herself. The water held down her damp hair that usually flowed wavy when dry, from her shower. Her blonde hair was highlighted with tones of light and dark gold's, and reached her mid-back. Her flawless features might have been categorized as childish when she was younger, but they now fit her nicely. She had a small button nose that was slightly turned up, an inkling of freckles scattered across the bridge of it. She had plump pink lips that had a perfect cupids bow; that with her perfectly straight white teeth gave her a warm smile that was highly contagious. She had high cheekbones that had a slight blush upon them from the shower's warm temperature. And her eyes, round, beautiful blue eyes. In them held curiosity and a thirst for adventure. Rimmed with long dark black eyelashes, her eyes were easy to get lost in.

Her body wasn't that of a supermodel's, like her friend and roommate Liz's, it was very average. At height five-foot-nothing she was easily missed in a crowd. She had a very slender build, very tiny waist and barely a B-cup bra, at nineteen she was anything but pleased with her figure, nor her stature.

Chloe decided to get started with her homework, so she went into her bedroom, and grabbed a blanket from her bed along with her book bag and homework. She went over to the large purple chair her aunt Lauren gave her as a present last year when she started college, and plopped down upon it. She curled up in a little ball and layered the blanket upon herself. She grabbed her laptop and started working on her Creative Writing piece, she was a little over halfway done when she heard a loud crack of thunder, she jumped a little and watched out her window as buckets upon buckets of rain water was falling just outside. A streak of lightning descended upon her room, creating odd patterns on her hardwood floors. She clutched the fuzzy grey blanket closer to her, and continued working on her story.

_**Derek's Pov **_

Derek looked out of his window, looking at the little men, women, and children who were ducking for cover under awnings, all trying to escape the rains wrath.

He chuckled as he saw a woman who was running from dry area to dry trying to stay remotely unaffected by the water. Eventually though she got sprayed with water from a passing car and stopped trying to defeat Mother Nature at her own game apparently.

Derek was, at the moment, working on his large amount of homework for school. Well, he was before the passing bystanders caught his attention. He was now working on his last essay, and just had his art piece and memoir to go. He had no idea what to do those two pieces on however. Derek was great at facts and knowledge, but when it came to the imagination and creativity, he was at a loss. He was about done with his essay when a large rumble of thunder sounded outside. Lightning flashed and the thunder rolled around again.

When Derek was done with his essay he decided he would go get a snack. He got up off of his desk chair, and stretched. His legs were asleep, so he tried shaking them out of their slumber. It worked, for the most part. He walked over to his door and down the hall. He got to his kitchen and made his way to the fridge. When he first started renting this apartment with his adopted brother Simon, he thought that it was really cramped for the two of them, but over time they got used to it. Derek rummaged around in the fridge for a bit, and eventually settled for an apple.

"Hey bro."

Derek turned around and found his brother Simon smiling at him from across the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Derek replied.

"Eh, nothing much, just trying to get all the stupid homework done with. I want to go to that party that's happening tomorrow at eight, and I am not going to let all this stupid homework get in the way of me not going. You're coming to the party, right?" Simon questioned.

Simon was obviously talking about the one huge party that's happening tomorrow at the king of all assholes house, Liam. The party will undoubtedly have an enormous amount of alcohol and slutty college girls, every guys dream, including Simon's. I really didn't want to go to the party, because I am pretty sure I will just end up being Simon's ride home back, but he has been patronizing me about never going out and having fun, and all that crap, so I'm pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place. I just wasn't sure if I should just let the mayhem run free, or nip it at the bud at the beginning. I took a bite of my apple, trying to waist time and procrastinate. Hoping that Simon would, by some miracle, let it drop. Of course I was terribly wrong to hope.

"Oh come on dude, let loose, have a little fun for a change!" He was trying to reason with me, a lost cause in my book. "Please, just come for an hour! Just one little hour."

_About as long as it takes Simon to find a new toy to play with. _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to come to this stupid party?" I questioned.

"Stupid? Stupid! This party is supposed to be one of the biggest of the year!" Simon persisted. "Everyone from school is supposed to come, you will be sad you didn't come."

"I highly doubt it." I whispered while taking another bite of my apple.

Simon sighed, "Just think about it ok." He stared at me, obviously wanting some conformation. I gave him a curt nod, which he seemed to accept since he then let out a puff of breath that I didn't know he was holding in, and proceeded to walk down the hall mumbling about how I could be really stupid for a so called genius. I had to laugh at this.

I looked out the window to see more and more buckets of rain pouring down on the apartment building. I gave a small shudder. I went to see the temperature on the thermostat, and my eyes widened a small amount, it was 62 degrees in here! I cranked the thermostat up, and started walking down the hall. I caught a flash of my reflection in the mirror on the wall, and stopped to look.

Derek's reflection met him and his eyebrows furrowed just a small amount. Derek had dark black hair that hung down passed his cheekbones, it seemed a bit greasy, so he made a mental note to shower in a little while. When he was younger, puberty hit him hard, and he started breaking out like crazy, but now his skin was blemish free. He has a strong jaw that was too big for him when he was younger, but that now fit him very nicely. He had a nice straight nose and slightly chapped pink lips. His eyes were things of wonder though, an amazing neon green, that seemed to glow in the dark lighting that was seeping in through the windows.

Derek was very tall for his age, around 6'8. He had a large muscular build that usually scared people off. When he was younger he thought it would intimidate people less if he wore baggy clothing, it didn't work out that well, so a couple years ago he started wearing clothes that actually fit him. It got noticed to say the least. Girls started taking notice of him, for someone other than the huge brooding guy in their third period class. The guys started accepting him, and he soon was asked to join the college basketball team for his school. He went on a couple dates with some of the girls from school, but none of them lasted passed the second date.

Derek shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, and kept walking down the hall to his room, dead set on getting to work on his memoir for English class. He got to his room and sat down by his desk, trying to find a way to approach his memoir. It took a while but he finally decided to write about the moment in his life when he first met his adoptive father and Simon.

With his story in mind, he started writing.

**So how was it, great, terrible, amazing?**

** Review please, and let me know. **

** In the next chapter the characters will be going to the party, and the romance should start :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chloe's Pov**_

___Liz could seriously be a lawyer. _I thought, as I was getting ready for the party she talked me into going to. I shook my head as I remembered how she talked me into going.

**I finished my memoir and my essays by mid afternoon on Tuesday, and I just had my art project to do tomorrow. I was in the kitchen eating lunch when my roommate and best friend Liz came in. Liz was around 5'8, and had straight blonde hair that reached around the bottom of her breasts. She had large blue eyes and very plump bubble gum pink lips. She had a button nose and very rosy cheeks. She was incredibly hot in a guy's point of view. She had a flat stomach, a nice flare to her hips, and had a C-cup bra size. Her body type couldn't be more different than mine.**

** She smiled when she saw me, and went to sit down on the chair opposite of mine.**

** "Hey." She said.**

** I held up a finger, telling her to wait a moment while I chewed my tuna sandwich. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.**

** "Nothing much, just came in here to get a light snack…and to ask you if you would like to come with me to the party that's going on at Liam's." She said the last part in a rush. **

** I started to shake my head before she even finished. Liam was a real ass, and a real drunk. He was held back twice, so he is able to buy alcohol in college, which will definitely be at the party. He is also amazingly rich, he has been since his parents died in a plane crash five years ago, and they left him everything. He lives in a mansion just outside of town. He hosts this party every year, and every year it's just the same, a place underage teenagers can come to get drunk off their asses. **

** "Oh come on, please, you need to have a little fun in your life." She persisted. I just shook my head no at this.**

_**I have fun, just in non-stupid ways.**_** I thought. I furrowed my eyebrows, angry that she hinted at the though of me not being fun.**

** "Please Chloe, if anything please just come to make sure I get home safely. I plan on drinking, and you know how tipsy I get when I'm drunk." She negotiated. **

_**She does have a point. She does do stupid shit when she's drunk.**_** I though.**

** I don't know if it was the fact that she would have been unsafe without someone with her, or the fact that she called me un-fun and I wanted to prove her wrong; but I do know that on that day I said the words that would change my college experience forever.**

** I sighed, "Fine, I'll go, for you."**

** The last thing that I remember from our conversation is her bouncing up and down, me groaning, and her running out of the room to fix me a proper outfit to wear for the party.**

_She really should go to law school._ I thought.

Liz was, at this moment doing my makeup. She had already done hers and picked out both of our outfits. She was going to wear some dark wash skinny jeans, some healed brown boots of hers, a simple white tank top, and a black cardigan to finish it off. Her makeup consisted of a nice smoky eye, some eyeliner, mascara, and a little red lipstick. She curled her hair, and then pulled it back into a high ponytail, giving her everyday wear a nice polish.

She pulled back from my face, smiled, then squealed, and let me see her finished results.

I did a double take when I saw myself. I rarely put on any makeup other than a little mascara, but the way Liz did my makeup made me want to rethink my morning routine. Liz put a small amount of blush on my pale cheeks to give a bit more life to them. She gave me some dark brown and light brown eye shadow on the lids of my eyes, and then she proceeded to line my upper lash line with dark liquid eyeliner. She finished it off with some black mascara, and a light red lipstick. I looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow," was all I could say to Liz when she looked at me in the mirror's reflection. She seemed pleased with my speechlessness though, because a slow smile melted its way upon her face.

She told me to get up and get dressed in the clothes she handed me. I got up, and started to undress. She picked out a pair of very snug jeans that I thought was too small, but she seemed to think were just right. She then handed me a push up bra that I had just gotten from Victoria's Secrets, and told me to put it on. I put on the shirt she gave me, a low cut sweater that I rarely ever wore, and the shoes, my favorite nude colored flats. I turned to her and she smiled.

"God you look so sexy in that." She smiled again, and told me to turn around. I did and looked into the full-length mirror on my door.

Liz had curled my hair into little ringlets that cascaded down my back. She had put me in a pair of low riding jeans that hit every curve I had on my legs, and that hugged my butt to the point of it being spandex tight. To tell the truth, I did look pretty damn hot in this outfit. The bra pushed my breast up to their extent and the low cut sweater made sure to show it.

I met Liz's gaze in the mirror and smiled. She smiled back then waggled her eyebrows. She smacked my butt before saying,

"Come on sexy, let's go catch us some guys."

For once, I'm glad Liz talked me into going with her to the party. We grabbed our purses and my car keys, and headed off in the direction of the party.

_**Derek's Pov**_

__I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and the corner of my mouth rose up in a small smile.

Simon had finally talked me into going with him to the party a couple hours ago. I was hesitant at first, but I decided to just make the best of it.

I took a shower then dressed in a pair of dark Levis that hit me low on my waist, a dark blue, light blue and dark green plaid shirt, then brought my outfit together with my black Chuck Taylors. I looked pretty good, if I do say so myself. I ran a comb through my still damp hair, and then went into our living room to wait for Simon to finish.

It didn't take that long for him to come out. He was wearing a simple grey T-shirt some dark jeans and his sneakers. His blonde hair was in its usual spikes.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded his head yes. I grabbed my car keys and wallet from the bowl by the door, and started leaving our apartment with Simon in tow.

The car ride there was ridden in silence. It didn't take us long to get there, maybe 15 minutes or so.

The hardest part was finding a parking spot close to the house the party was held in.

We eventually found one about two blocks away from the house, if you could even call it a house. The place was huge. It was a two-story mansion where the whole school seemed to be partying at.

We went inside, just to be met with tons of drunken college kids, and it was only nine.

We kept walking, and soon Simon saw some of his friends from class, he headed over, leaving me alone. Some drunken girls started giving me the 'come hither' look, _yeah right_, I thought. I started walking over to the snack area to get a drink of water, only to find all they had was punch. I filled a red cup with it, and downed it in one swig, filled another and downed that one. I started feeling funny, I smelt the punch and my worst fear was realized, it was spiked with pure vodka. Now how did I not smell that?

_Oh crap, this can't be good._ I thought as the world started to spin.

_Chloe's Pov_

It had been a good hour since we got here, and all that has happened was that I drank a glass of punch that was littered with vodka, _yuck,_ went and got some water from the kitchen instead, talked with some friends, watch Liz as she drank her way into oblivion, and got hit on numerous times by drunken college boys.

I have seen many people I know from school, boys and girls, making complete idiots of themselves, talking to me like I am the only one who understands them, yelling out random crap, and best of all people I looked up to making me feel stupid myself for looking up to them to begin with. I have even seen a bunch of hook ups that you would have never thought possible. I did get really upset however when I saw a guy I was crushing on, Simon Bae, making out with Liz of all people. It almost made me want to take another sip of punch, and jump the next guy who asked me my name, but I knew that I was above all that. It was hard to keep that thought in my head however when I saw Simon grab Liz's ass.

I decided a little fresh air would do me good, so I went outside on the, amazingly, empty patio to calm down and to think about how we were going to get home now. I was not drunk yet, but I was in no condition to drive Liz and me home tonight. I decided on calling a cab when we were ready, and then just relaxed into one of the patio chairs for a while. Well I was until some drunken guy came stumbling onto the patio, clinging to one of the wooden columns to steady himself.

He looked up and I placed him as one of the guys from my Biology class, Simon's adoptive brother.

I believe his name is Derek, Derek Souza.

_**Derek's Pov**_

Everything is blurry and hazy.

My throat is really dry, I went to get something to drink, but of course everything here alcoholic. That didn't register in my mind however until I downed another cup of punch.

_Shit! What the hell! Where can a guy get some fucking water in this place!_ I screamed in my head.

I'm not a drinker, never have been. I have only ever had a little taste of some of my dad's beer when I was a lot younger; I got sick right after that. I have not had any alcohol besides that in my life, and this punch isn't that diluted. A non-drinker just chugging three cups of very un-diluted punch, yeah, you could say I'm **fucking screwed!**

I started to stumble around, knocking into people, stepping on their feet, making them drop their drinks, and all around acting like a complete drunk.

I saw Simon making out with a tall blonde, just his type, I observed.

"Hey Derek!" I heard someone call out to me. I turned around to see the Captain of the basketball team waving me over to his group. I don't know why, but my feet started taking me over to them on their own.

"Hey." I slurred out. Some of the momentarily sober girlfriends in the bunch had to laugh a little at this. I could just see it in their eyes, the man of mystery and intellects, math and science, getting ready to barf all over their nice shoes, great self image right? _Wrong._

"So what brings you to our little slice of hell." One of the sober girlfriends asks; I could hear the teasing note in her voice.

"You're the one who called me over here." I countered, although it sounded like a child saying it. It was said in different pitches, slurred, and, judging by the look on her face, it wasn't what she meant.

"I meant to the party." She spoke very clearly, talking to me like an adult would talk to a child. I had to get a little angry at this notion.

"What, am I not allowed to come to parties?" I asked in a voice I thought was intimidating and smug, but just turned into a fiasco when my voice cracked halfway through. The girlfriends laughed at this, which only fueled my anger. I turned around and started to stumble away.

I made it to a set of double doors that seemed to lead outside. I opened the doors, and started to stumble out. About halfway out of the threshold I caught my foot and started to fall. I walked over to a wooden pillar to catch my balance. I just started to get my balance back and calm my nerves when I heard someone clear their throat to my right.

I turned my head fast enough to cause whiplash, I immediately felt dizzy so I waited until things cleared up. While I was waiting I heard a girl start talking to me.

"Hey are you ok, Derek are you alright…" I could hear a faint amount of worry in the person's voice. It didn't sound familiar, so I was wondering how they knew my name.

I opened my eyes to assure the girl that I was perfectly fine, when my breath caught. This girl was gorgeous. She had beautiful blonde hair flowing down her back in perfect little curls. Her lips were perfectly red and irresistible, but her eyes were the real things that pulled me in. Crystal clear blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, they looked so deep and amazing that I just wanted to stare at them forever. I saw that her breath hitched and I wondered why, was there something on my face or what. She licked her lips and my eyes were immediately drawn to that small gesture.

"U-um, It's Derek right? Are you ok?" I looked up into her eyes, those amazing blue jewels, and got lost once. "Umm Derek…Derek?" That snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah." My voice was a raspy whisper; I winced. "What, umm what was your question?" I asked her lamely. She laughed, it sounded like bells to my ears.

"I asked if you were alright." She told me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." I assured her.

"Good, you stumbled when you came out here and you were breathing a little funny, so I decided to make sure you were alright." She told me with a small smile.

_God, what an drunken move,_ I thought. I know she didn't mean any harm by it, but that was extremely embarrassing. I felt my cheeks warm up as I told myself to act cool. I went to steady myself with the pillar, while I tried my hardest to get rid of the slight blush on my cheeks.

"So, umm how do you know my name?" I asked her, while rubbing the back of my neck, an old habit that I thought I broke, apparently not. My words were still a bit slurred, but less now thanks to the girl in front of me, and the cold air blowing on my face from outside.

"Oh yeah, your in my Biology class." She clarified. She went to lean against the pillar opposite to mine.

"Oh, well thanks for asking me if I was alright." I gave her a small smile. She blushed.

"Y-your w-welcome." She stuttered out.

I don't know how long me and her talked outside on the patio until she said she should probably go, but I do know that during that time I found out that her name is Chloe, she is nineteen, same age as me, she loves movies, wants to direct, and that I have a major crush on her.

"Oh I almost forgot, here." She gave me a piece of paper that was folded in half. I looked at her and saw her blush. She got up on her tippy toes, pulled my face down by the collar and kissed the corner of my mouth. When she pulled away both of our faces were red. I started opening and closing my mouth like an idiot. She then ran inside and disappeared into the thinning crowd. I touched my cheek, and a silly grin slowly came upon my face.

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand, opened it, and saw Chloe written in messy handwriting above her phone number.

_Yep I'm definitely glad I came to this party._ I thought.

I put the paper in my pocket and went inside to find Simon so we could go.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter the rating will take effect, just a little fyi. **

Chapter three

_**Chloe's Pov**_

It still makes me smile when I think of the night at the party.

**"Hey are you ok, Derek are you alright…?" I looked at his hunched over body, and started to worry. He lifted his head, and my breath caught. My eyes met the most incredible emerald eyes I had ever seen. They were a little glassy due to the alcohol in his system, but they still seemed able to see right through me. I felt incredibly exposed, and really warm, but I liked this new feeling. I felt like a child under his gaze, but at the same time I felt more like a woman than I have ever felt. I brought my thoughts off of that subject, and remembered the reason I started talking to him in the first place. **

_** Man, I look like such an idiot looking at him in utter awe! Seriously, what is wrong with me? **_**I chastised myself, hoping for all that is good and pure in this world that I wasn't drooling. **_**Oh please God.**_** I pleaded.**

** That's when I noticed a similar expression on his face, one of need and hunger, although I'm pretty sure he didn't have food in mind. I licked my lips, and his eyes darted down to this one small movement, hunger and attraction evident in his eyes.**

** "U-um, it's Derek right? Are you ok?" I asked; he just kept starring at me. "Umm Derek…Derek?" I asked again.**

** "Yeah." His voice came out strangled and raspy. He winced at the tone in his voice. "What, umm what was your question." He asked me, an embarrassed smile on his face. I had to laugh at his question; he didn't hear what I asked either time. His eyes dilated a small amount when I laughed, a tell tale sign of physical attraction. His eyes darkened. **

** "I asked if you were alright." I answered, a bit of humor in my voice.**

** "Yeah, yeah I'm alright." He assured me.**

** "Good, you stumbled when you came out here and you were breathing a little funny, so I decided to make sure you were alright." I smiled at the ludacris situation. I saw Derek's cheeks turn a light pink color while he leaned back on the pillar behind him.**

** "So, umm how do you know my name?" He asked me sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.**

** "Oh yeah, your in my Biology class." I told him. I then leaned back on the pillar opposite of his.**

** "Oh, well thanks for asking if I was alright." He said, and then smiled. **_**He has a nice smile**_**. I thought. This thought then made me blush.**

** "Y-your w-welcome." I stuttered out lamely. **

** After our awkward little conversation we started talking about real things, like school, hobbies, future careers, actually telling Derek my name, him saying it was a nice name, me blushing at said comment, age and probably my favorite event of all, me giving him my number and kissing him in the corner of the mouth. **

I still remember the look on his face when I pulled away. If I weren't incredibly embarrassed and giddy, I would have laughed at his comical expression.

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thought of Derek. I needed to finish my art project for tomorrow's class, and I needed to concentrate.

I started painting a nature landscape a couple hours ago, it is amateur work, but it would suffice. I had already sketched in the picture, now I just needed to paint it. I started making little details, like birds in the sky, streaks coming off of my sun, and sections of grass that were more in detail. Soon I just started sketching, my mind wandering, going towards a certain raven-haired boy. My stomach rumbling brought me out of my trance, and I was shocked, and embarrassed, to see that I had unintentionally drawn Derek on the edge of my lake. My cheeks started heating up, and I went to erase my most resent change in the picture, only to stop and realize that Derek seemed to…fit in with this setting. I put down my pencil and looked at my handy-work once more.

There were mountains in the background, a thick forest to the right hand side, and the lake, which showed Derek, to the left. Derek was wearing some dark Levis and a tight grey shirt, no shoes, and his back was to me. I could however imagine the strange tint his gorgeous emerald eyes would give off if he were facing me. The way his slightly chapped lips would feel against mine, imagine the way his muscular arms would rap around my small waist as he pulled me flush against me, and the way his breath would feel on my mouth as we caught our breaths after he kissed me…and…and… My breath was erratic, my cheeks flushed, and I had a warm feeling spreading through my whole body.

It felt so wrong to think of a complete stranger like Derek in this way, but I just couldn't help myself. He was a man of mystery, and that was just too sexy to resist at this moment. I shook my head, and decided to respond to my hungry stomach and get a snack. I sat up from my chair and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some celery and carrots, and started to eat. When I was halfway through with my snack, my cellphone rang. I ran to grab it from our living room before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" I said with my mouth full of celery.

"Hey Chloe." I heard Derek say. I swallowed my mouthful of food before I talked again.

"Hey Derek," I greeted him, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just calling to ask you if you might want to go out on a date with me." He said, sounding very unsure of himself. A giant smile made it's way onto my face. _Stay_ _calm, play it cool!_ I chastised myself.

"Umm, sure." I said nicely and calmly, even though on the inside I was jumping with joy. "When and where were you planning on taking me?" I asked. Derek cleared his throat.

"Well umm, I was going to ask you to dinner and a movie, I would pay." He said the last part almost as an afterthought. I smiled, relieved that he sounded just as nervous as me.

"That sounds very nice, I would love to go with you, Derek." I said his name with a kind of flirtatious hint to it. "When did you have in mind?" I finally asked.

"Umm could we do tonight, at six, I have school tomorrow at ten and I don't want homework to get in the way of our plans." He asked me. I agreed, I had school tomorrow too, and I didn't want to have to cancel because of a big homework assignment. We planned to met at the restaurant, eat, and then go see the new Spiderman movie. **(That movie is awesome, everyone should really see it, The Amazing Spiderman, check it out) **

It was only one, so I still had time to finish my art assignment before I had to start getting ready. I picked up my paintbrush, dipped it in black paint, and started coloring in Derek's hair.

_**Derek's Pov**_

I stared at my phone for what felt like eternity. _She said yes._ Was the only thought running through my head at the moment. I don't know what I thought she was going to say, but I know that it definitely wasn't along the lines of her accepting my offer.

A smile came upon my face, and I couldn't seem to stop.

I still needed to do my art project before we went, but I was just planning on doing a quick sketch, so I believe I'm ok. I decided to start working now, so that I could take a shower before I needed to go.

I grabbed some of Simon's pencils and a sketchpad, and went into my room to get to work. I didn't really know what to draw at the beginning, so I just started to doddle, trying to figure out my muse. After about thirty minutes, Simon came to ask me if I had seen his blue hoodie around, I told him no, and went back to my drawing. I was looking in my mind to see where I had left off, when I actually looked down at my piece. _Oh god._ I thought. I had drawn Chloe, her blonde hair, her big blue eyes, and her pedal soft lips, all the way that I remember them, under the moonlight. I looked back at my previous drawings and saw a patter. I had started to draw random things that came to my mind; only Chloe was the only thing on my mind. I flipped through them all, and they were all of her.

_Stalker much._ I thought.

I found a pretty good drawing of her and I talking on the patio. We were both leaning against our pillars and talking like good friends, small smiles on both of our faces. I decided to keep working on this one, it needed some work, but I believe that I could make do of it.

After a couple of hours my sketch was finished. The picture still depicted Chloe and I, but I had put more of a light on her character. I was in the shadow of her pillar, while she was sparkling in the moonlight. She looked beautiful.

I put down my sketch, looked over at the clock, and jumped out of bed. I only had an hour until I had to meet Chloe at the restaurant. I ran into my bathroom, and jumped into my shower.

_**Chloe's Pov**_

I was just finishing my makeup and hair, when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked as I was putting in my earrings.

"Hey Chloe." Liz answered. "I was calling to ask if you wanted to catch some dinner with me and Tori." Liz asked me.

"Sorry Liz, I can't make it, I have a date." I told her as I put my wallet and lipstick in my purse. I looked in the mirror once more, then head out into the hallway of the apartment building.

"Oh, well have fun sweetie, who is he?" She asked me.

"He is Simon's adoptive brother, you know, Derek." I told her as I left our building.

"You mean Derek Souza, the huge wall of muscle!" She exclaimed into the phone.

"Yep, that one." I said as I crossed the street.

"Well, have fun, I guess." She said lamely. "I'm sorry, but I just never envisioned you going on a date with Derek Souza." _Why does she keep using his full name?_

"Well, believe it. Hey Liz I have to go, talk to you later." She said a quick bye, and then hung up. I was now walking through the back alleyways to the restaurant, trying to save commute time; I was already late to begin with.

I cut across about three alleyways until I ran into trouble. I was walking through the last alleyway I needed to go through to get to the restaurant and Derek, when two guys came out of nowhere and cornered me.

"Hey cutie." One of the men said to me in a very deep dark voice.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" The man next to him asked, I couldn't see their faces, because they were covered in shadows, but I could see a faint outline of his features, and it seemed like he was smirking. They were both a good foot taller than her, and about twice my size. I was getting really scared, and I felt incredibly violated, even though they had yet to touch me. One of the men went to grab my arm, and I screamed for help. He covered my mouth with his giant dirty hand, I couldn't win a fight with these guys, but I might be able to outrun them. I bit down on the hand covering my mouth and he yelled out, I stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the gut, and took of running in the direction of the restaurant. If I could get to Derek in time maybe we could beat the two guys, well he would beat them up, I would just be there for moral support.

I was pushing my legs as hard as I could, but I wasn't watching where I was going, I tripped on a piece of old piping and tumbled down. My vision was blurry and I heard the two men yelling at me to stop. If I weren't running for my life I would have laughed, why would I ever stop? I tried getting up, just to fall back down from dizziness. By then the men had caught up, so I did the only thing I could do, scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I felt the two men pull me up and try to shut me up. The man from before put his hand on my mouth again, trying to stifle my plea for help, but it was too late. I heard a man call out, and I was dropped to the hard concrete. My vision darkened and two warm comforting arms picked me up and cradled me to their chest. I relaxed and eventually passed out from exhaustion in the stranger's arms. I didn't know where we were going, and I really didn't care, as long as I was cradled in these strong arms, I was safe.

_**Derek's Pov**_

I was waiting outside of the restaurant when I heard the scream. It was coming from the alleyway next to the Italian restaurant. I ran into the alleyway and yelled. I heard a hard thump and footsteps running away as a response. I ran into the alley looking for the person who screamed. It didn't take long; I saw a small body on the concrete and feel down on my knees to identify her. I pushed her hair back, gasped then winced. Chloe. _Oh Chloe, how could someone do this to you? _I thought.

I picked up her limp body and saw that she was breathing; I let out a sigh of relief. She was unconscious so I couldn't well ask her where she lived so I could take her home. Her wounds weren't severe, so it would be idiotic to take her to a hospital. After some self-conflict I decided to take her to Simon's and I's apartment, she would be safer there than anywhere else. With my destination in mind I headed back to our apartment.

Simon was gone for the night, hanging out with one of his many girlfriends. I placed Chloe on our couch and went to check her wounds. She had a gash on her cheek from when she probably fell, some bruises on her upper arms that were starting to turn a deep purple, and some cuts and scrapes here and there. I put some antibiotic on her wounds and some surgical gauze and tape on the gash on her cheek. I checked the back of her head and felt a small bump forming there. I heard her whimper, as I sat down next to her. She was still unconscious, but by the looks of it she was also dreaming. She started mumbling incoherent things as I started running my fingers through her golden locks. She moved in her sleep, so her head was on my lap. I smiled at the small gesture, until she started shaking her head.

She turned until she was facing me, her head was resting on my…umm-well…_member_, I guess. I swallowed really loudly, my Adams apple bobbing up and down. She started nuzzling it with her nose, like it was just a pillow; man was she wrong. Some relocation of blood to my lower extremities made me think of other subjects, or any other subjects, just not this one. She was still asleep, _thank God_, but that wouldn't last forever, I needed a way to get off this subject. She stopped moving, but she instead started breathing hot air on my erection, which didn't help my case at all. I saw her eyes flutter and the only thing I could think of was, _please don't open your eyes, please don't wake up. _It was a lost cause however when she got up and started rubbing her eyes free of sleep. When her head went off of my dick I saw that my erection was straining the fabric of my jeans, begging to be let free, but my jeans were in the way. I took a pillow from the couch and put it on my lap, trying to be discrete about what was going on in my pants.

She yawned, probably still tired, and started to look around. I could see confusion stitched on her face, and cleared my throat. She practically jumped out of her skin. She yelp and started falling backwards, I reached out and grabbed hold of her waist yanking her back onto the couch; I forgot about my strength and how light she was for that moment, she went tumbling onto my lap once again. When I went to grab her, the pillow covering my situation fell off, so she was now sitting directly on top of **him**. She looked at me embarrassed but still curious as to where she was. I cleared my throat, hoping that when I talked my voice wouldn't be all high and pitchy.

"Umm, when I found you in the alley you were unconscious, I didn't know where you lived so I just brought you to my apartment. That's where we are now." I clarified. She nodded her head. She seemed to realize that she was still on my lap, and got off. Her bottom slid across my erection when she got up, and a strangled groan made it's way through. She looked at me curiously, and I just blushed, she dropped the subject.

"What happened to you before I got there?" I asked, her eyes darkened and I realized I was stepping on broken glass at this moment. "You know what, never mind, forget I asked." She looked at me with glassy eyes and I knew I did the right thing by not asking.

"So what happened after I blacked out?" She asked me after an awkward pause.

I filled her in on what I saw, and what happened. I was talking about how I brought her to my apartment, and she gasped.

"You're the guy who picked me up?" She asked me in awe and curiosity.

"Umm, yeah, I guess I am." I told her sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck.

Out of nowhere she pulled my collar up to her and kissed me full on the lips. All I could do was freeze up and stare at her in utter amazement. When she pulled away she was blushing bright red, but the only thing I saw was the small smile on her lips. I blushed ever so little.

"Thank you for taking care of-." Shenever got to finish her sentence because the next thing that I did was cup her cheeks and crushed my lips to hers. She made a sound of shock then one of enjoyment; that was all I needed. I started kissing her more softly and more passionately. My tongue darted out and grazed her bottom lip, which she granted entrance to. She climbed onto my lap and straddled my hips. My erection had come back more vengeful than ever. She started to move the pillow, and I knew that it was now or never, should I let this go any further or stop when it was still innocent. Chloe decided that for me when she pulled the pillow off of my erection and sat heavily on it. I groaned really loud, she started to move her hips and that just broke my resolve. I grabbed her hips and grounded them against mine. We were both panting by the time I pulled her hips off.

"You stopped. Why?" Chloe asked me out of breath.

"Because, if we didn't stop then we-I would have had a real mess on my hands." I told her just as out of breathe as she was, maybe even more. She blushed and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I don't care, maybe I'll even help you clean up." She smiled wickedly at me and started kissing down my neck. I groaned again when she had successfully given me a hickey. She pulled at the corner of my shirt and I helped her get it off. She bit her lip when she saw my chest and started racking her hands up and down my abs. She started kissing my chest while at the same time stroking my erection. I moaned and groaned her name multiple times. She had kissed her way down my chest and was now at the edge of my jeans. She started undoing my belt, a look of mischief in her gorgeous blue eyes. I halted her hands before she did something drastic.

"Are you sure?" I asked her while looking deep in her eyes.

"Completely." She said in a, sexy as hell, whisper.

I let go of her hands, and she brought them back down to my belt. Once she had gotten my belt undone she went to undo the button and zipper. When she had gotten my pants off you could clearly see the huge bulge that was tenting my boxers. She smiled wickedly at me and started to nuzzle my dick. I groaned out her name, and something about not teasing me. She smiled at me and brought my boxers down, she gasped. My cheeks heated as I saw that my erection was going straight up, she marveled at it nonetheless. She brought a finger up and trailed it down my length, I moaned and she laughed. She fisted my erection and started pumping up and down. I saw a dime size drop of pre-cum on my head at the same time that Chloe licked it off. She took my head into her mouth and started to suck.

I groaned out her name once again, she ran her teeth on the backside of my erection, and I shivered. She started to deep throat me, and I knew that I was about to cum. She pulled my dick out of her mouth and it made a loud pop. She got up and kissed me again. I pulled her down and started to take her shirt off. She put her arms up and I took off her tank top. Underneath she had a lacy blue bra on, I growled lowly and kissed the tops of her breasts. I next took off her skirt; she had matching lacy blue underwear to match. I pulled her onto my lap and started working on her bra hooks; it came off pretty easily. Her breasts were so perfect, they looked to be about a B-cup and they were so beautiful. She started to cover herself up when I grabbed her arms and shook my head.

"Your beautiful." I told her, she blushed at this comment.

I kissed her lips and started to take off her underwear. She helped me when I got stuck. I looked at her and thought about how lucky I was that I got to do just that, look at her, kiss her, love her, and make love to her. She didn't let me look that long though, she came back down to my mouth and started to suck on my bottom lip. I picked her up while kissed her and walked down the hall to my room. My room wasn't that special, just grey walls, black bedspread, and dark wood furniture. I placed her on my bed and admired the view. She laughed at my admiration, and pulled me down on top of her. My erection was flush against her stomach but she didn't seem to mind, she just kept kissing me. I reached over to my bedside table to get a condom, but she halted my movements.

"No need, I'm on the pill." She told me in between kisses.

I brought my hand back to her back. She stood up on her knees and starting pushing me backwards. When I was on my back she straddled my hips, looking deeply into my eyes. She started descending onto my erection; her eyes were glued to mine the entire way. The tip of my penis went in and everything was fine, until I hit her hymen (barrier), she sucked in a breath and plunged down, effectively impaling herself on my penis. I saw tears in her eyes and I tried to ignore the immense pleasure I was experiencing to try and comfort her. I sat up and starting rubbing her back. Eventually, after what felt like eternity, she started moving up and down, we were both moaning and groaning a storm. She would go up until I was almost out then plunge down once again. I wanted to be in control for a while, so I picked her up and changed positions, now I was on top. I went in and out faster and faster each time, hearing encouraging words from Chloe like, "Harder!" and "Faster!" Eventually I felt about ready to cum. I notified Chloe that I was close, and she said that she was almost there. I changed our position to Doggy Style (I know that Derek isn't a werewolf in this fanfiction, but he can still like that position anyway, right?) and I picked up the pace, going deeper in, trying to find her G-spot. On one try she cried out and I kept hitting that spot over and over. She yelled and came a second before I did, she backed onto me as I spurted hotly into her.

I collapsed on top of her, rolled over and we both tried to catch our breaths. She rolled over to me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I brought my arm up and pulled her onto my chest; her head was just below mine and we just stared and talked to each other. Finally around nine we just passed out from exhaustion, holding each other closely as we slept.

**Yeah! Longest chapter yet! **

**Well what do you think? Amazing, spectacular, horrifying?**

**Tell me in the reviews.**

**Also please have a little pity when judging me on my interpretation of telling of the sex that Chloe and Derek have, this is my first fanfiction, so ergo, my first sex scene. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** So to start off, thank you for your reviews, some people asked questions in theirs so I would just like to clarify some things. One, the two people who attacked Chloe that one night were not Liam and Ramon, although I do plan to bring them up later in my story so that we can see Derek get jealous ;) Second, Simon got home late last night to find the clothes scattered around in the front room, so Derek does have some explaining to do in this chapter. Lastly, Chloe should have been shyer during the third chapter, I agree, but it isn't very fun to have a stuttering, blushing, embarrassed girl in bed (I hope.) so I just cut Derek some slack **

** Tomorrow I'll be going camping with my family for a couple days, so I won't be able to update for a while. Enjoy my story of Derek and Chloe's morning after, and try not to miss me too much ;)**

Chapter 4

_**Chloe's Pov**_

I woke up to the comforting embrace of someone's strong arms around my waist; I looked up and saw Derek's face mere centimeters away from mine, his shallow breathing fanning on my face. I smiled happily as I remembered last night. I looked at the clock to see that it was eight, I needed to leave in a while; I looked back at Derek's face, and his peaceful expression, and decided that until then I would just stay here for a while. I started drawing patterns on his face and chest, when I felt him stir; I looked back up to his face to see his eyes were open and a small smile was gracing his features.

"Morning." He told me, sleep still laced in his voice. I smiled up at him.

"Morning." I replied. I dragged myself up the length of his naked body and kiss his jaw; I felt him shiver. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping the warm covers around us in the process. He cupped my cheek and kissed me slowly on my lips, I laced my arms around his broad shoulders and pulled myself up onto my knees in between his legs. I wrapped my legs around his torso and sat down on his now closed legs. I bit his lower lip, and he moaned. He grabbed my butt and brought me flush up against him, this time I moaned with him. I felt something pocking my inner thigh and started to grind up against it, knowing fully well what it was; I started getting wet very fast. Derek started rubbing his erection against my womanhood, I groaned. He brought us back, and pulled me on top on his chest. I pushed up and saw the pure hunger and lust in his eyes, I started to kiss, suck, and nip on his neck and jaw. I licked behind his ear and he just went crazy; he groaned and moaned and kissed me with all of his strength.

I felt his erection go up even more into my womanhood and I just plugged down. It hurt a little from last night, it felt really tender, but once that beloved pleasure came upon me I started going up and down his length with renewed vigor. He seemed pleased with my actions because he started thrusting up at an even pace when I came down, effectively impaling myself on his erection. The surrounding air became thick with the smell of sex, becoming misty and sweaty, I would definitely need a shower after this. I gave one last thrust until I constricted around Derek like a vice and came. He came shortly after, spurting hotly into me. We both collapsed on top of each other. I looked at the clock after a few minutes of catching our breaths only to read that it was eight-fifteen.

"I need to go in a bit." I told Derek, he nodded his head.

We got up looking for our clothes only to realize they were still in the front room. We heard someone in the kitchen no doubt making some breakfast. Derek put some sweatpants on then gave me a shirt that was too big for me, but obviously fit him perfectly; it went down a little above my knees. We went outside in search of our clothing.

_**Derek's Pov **_

Simon was making breakfast in the kitchen when we got to the living room. Chloe bent down to get her clothes while I just admired the view. When she bent over my shirt rode up and I got a great view of her ass. She came back up, looked at my face and smirked, obviously knowing what I was looking at; I gave her a crooked grin. She shook her head and went to my room to get dressed.

I went into the kitchen and met Simon's smirk.

"Had a good night Derek?" He said with an all-knowing smile.

"Like you don't know." I said. He chuckled. "Did **you** have a good night? You weren't here when I got home." I retaliated.

"Touché." He said. Now it was my turn to smirk. "So mind telling me who she is?" He asked as he got another spoonful of cereal.

"Umm, her name is Chloe Saunders." I said; Simon's eyes widened. I gave him a curious expression. "What, do you know her?" I asked warily.

"Umm, well, I kind of slept with her roommate last night." He said. I let out a puff of air, of course he did. He looked nervous and embarrassed, but not regretful.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked him. He chuckled at my question and shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite of cold cereal.

Chloe came into the kitchen a minute later with her hair up and her clothes from yesterday on. She smiled at Simon and I when she came in.

"Good morning." She greeted us; that sentence brought on the memory of this mornings little treat, I shivered out of delight. Chloe either seemed to know what I was thinking or was thinking the same thing because her cheeks flushed and she smirked at me.

"Good morning to you too." Simon said back, obviously checking her out. I growled at him and he laughed. "Back off Derek, just checking out the view." He teased me; I scowled at him in reply.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Simon asked Chloe. Chloe shook her head no.

"Sorry, but I should get going. My roommate is probably wondering where I am by now." She told us. "By the way, I didn't see where we were on our way in, so could you help me find that out?" She asked us, looking from Simon, to me, back to Simon. Simon was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Sure." I said before Simon could swoop in and take over the conversation. "We are on the corner of Valembrosha and Main Street, apartment B-15." I told her. Her eyes widened then brightened, then she laughed. I was really confused.

"I live in apartment C-32." She told me at last. Something inside me turned to mush when she said that. "I guess it isn't going to be that hard to find my apartment after all." She said smiling; I smiled back.

"Well one second, let me just put on a shirt and I'll take you to your apartment." I told her, she nodded her head. I ran into my room and grabbed the first shirt I saw along with some sneakers. I made it to the kitchen to see Chloe and Simon talking, I had just put my shirt on when I saw them laughing. I know it was stupid to feel jealous right now, especially since it was my brother, but that was the problem it was my brother, Simon, and Simon always gets what he wants. Chloe turned to me and smiled. She said goodbye to Simon and came over to me. Simon looked surprised for a moment; no girl had ever just walked away from him, especially to come to me. He snapped out of it and bid a wary goodbye to her as well. She grabbed her shoes and purse and walked out into the hallway with me in tow.

We went up the stairs in silence; all the while I was watching her hips swing back and forth while she climbed up them. When we reached her apartment she turned around and gave me a mischievous look. She pulled me down by the collar on my shirt and kissed me; at first the kiss was innocent and nice, but then she started rubbing her hands up and down my chest, putting more force into the kiss and driving me crazy. We came up for air and I saw her cheeks were flushed; she gave me a quick peck on my lips and went into her apartment. I stayed outside her apartment door for a couple more minutes catching my breath and trying to waist time, knowing that when I went back to my apartment I would be barraged with questions about last night. I looked back at her door one last time and started heading back to my apartment, preparing myself for the questions I would surely receive.

** I know that this chapter was short, but my intent was to write about the morning after, and that was fulfilled, also what story is a story without a little morning wood, seriously ;) Like I said before I will be gone for a couple days on a family camping trip, so in that time please review and tell me what you would like to see happen when I get back. I have nothing to go on if you don't review. **

** I will see you guys soon, now please hit that review button and tell me how awesome I did ;) bye**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys sorry for my long leave of absence, but I had to do some work on my Honors English assignment. You guys made it pretty obvious that you wanted me to write about when Chloe and Derek get back to their apartments, so I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.**

_**Chloe's Pov **_

___Ah, life is good._ I thought as I leaned against my apartment door, a silly grin stitched upon my face. I sighed, giggled, and touched my lips.

I bit my bottom lip as I realized what I had just done; I had just had sex with Derek, a guy I met only a couple days ago. It was so unlike me, I don't have sex with total strangers, I am not that loose; but Derek just felt so right. With my mind clouded up with resentment and total bliss, I headed down the hall to my bathroom to get ready for school.

**-Hour later-**

As I stepped into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed, set on getting some breakfast I ran into Liz, literally. We collided and she stumbled back while clumsy me fell ungracefully on my ass. I gasped as my butt hit the cold hard tile flooring; I looked up at Liz and we both started cracking up.

"Well hello Mrs. Slutty, how was your night?" Liz asked me with a waggle of her eyebrows when she finally caught her breath. She gave me her hand and hoisted me off of the kitchen floor. I brushed my pants off when she let go, a light blush across my cheeks. I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I don't have any comment to that." I said lamely. She laughed at my embarrassment; it was times like these that made me wonder why I still considered her my best friend.

"So, Derek huh?" She asked. "What was he like?" I wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that my roommate was asking what my sex life was like or the undeniable eagerness that I had to tell her. I tried to keep my mouth shut, I really truly did, but the demanding need to share what my night had to say was tearing me apart.

"Incredible." I said in a hormonal daze. It was one simple word, but that was all I had to say to make Liz jump up and down laughing with glee. I cracked a small smile to this.

"Details! Details!" She demanded; I had a feeling we were going to get some disturbance calls, but I was too happy to care.

I explained to her how we were supposed to meet at the restaurant for our date, but how that was interrupted, due to the fact that the two men from the alley assaulted me. She gave me an apologetic look at that, I waved it off, besides that was the reason Derek and I got together last night anyway. I then told her how he carried me back to his apartment, she gave a awe at that, and how we came to the moment of, well, _penetration_. She pushed me for more details, which I declined to give her; a person can only go so far. She seemed happy however with the details that I gave her because she moved onto the details of her night. She apparently had dinner with Tori as promised saw a guy she knew from Liam's party, started talking to him and eventually came back home with him to have sex on our couch, I shivered at that image, but had to laugh at Liz's blatant truth. I froze when she said that it was Simon though. She had a guilty look on her face when I finally turned to her, I frowned slightly at that news but then came to my senses; I had Derek why was I upset. I smiled at her and she relaxed dramatically.

"Good for you." I told her lamely; unsure of what else I could have said to make that moment any less awkward. She laughed at my sad excuse of congratulation.

We ate our breakfast of cereal and fruit, while we talked, then left for school at 9:30. It took us ten minutes to get to our university and park relatively close to campus. I headed over to my Biology class set on turning in my essay before class then reading until the period started. I walked in, greeted my teacher, put my essay into the grade basket and went over to my seat to read the rest of my book. More people started coming into the classroom planning on doing the same as me, I was almost done when someone dropped their backpack and sat in the desk next to me. I decided to finish the last page before I confronted said person, they took in a breath obviously about to say something to me, but I held up my finger telling them to wait. I finished my book and turned to the person who sat next to, a smile lit up my face when I saw those familiar emerald green eyes.

**I am so sorry you guys! I am so lame, I know :( **

** I was busy writing an essay for my honors class, idiot like me waited until the last minute. I know that this chapter is short but I start school tomorrow and I thought you would like a little Chlerek than none. I am going to be in school so I won't be able to update as often as I do, or did, sorry about that again; again I'm lame.**

** Anyways, review please. Tell me how I did and stuff. **

** Eh, you know. Bye, you guys :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, I am so sorry you guys it's been so long since I have updated. However it's a three-day weekend for me and I have almost no homework! So I plan to write as much as possible. Anyways let's get back to the story.**

** I don't own Darkest Powers, sadly :(  
**

_**Derek's POV**_

I looked down at the dull bronze doorknob and groaned. I have been standing here for five minutes, weighing my options. Either I go in there and face the numerous questions Simon would ask me or I wait until he leaves for school then get ready myself.

The last option was tempting but my chance of taking it was blown when Simon's voice came from behind the door.

"Dude come in or don't, I seriously don't care."

_Crap. _

I turned the handle and saw Simon standing there with his arms crossed, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't answer him, he sighed.

"I could see your shadow under the door." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded my head and started shifting my weighed from one side of my body to the other, thinking on what should be said next.

"So?" Simon prompted.

"So." I retaliated. Simon groaned.

"How was your night with Chloe. From the evidence I found in the living room I assume it went well." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said with a small smile.

"Sure you don't." Simon said while turning around and heading into his room. "Oh and by the way, I just wanted to let you know that these walls," he gestured around the room," are paper thin." He enfisiced the last part with a large smirk plastered on his face.

He walked into his room laughing while I just stood there gaping at him with red cheeks.

-#-

When I finally got ready to head out Simon was no where to be found.

Odd.

I grabbed my car keys and found his to be gone. I spent the whole car ride wondering why he decided to leave without me.

I walked into the campus hallway and like usual everyone took one look at me then made way. I rolled my eyes whenever I saw a guy who palled then hid behind their girlfriend or locker door.

I got to homeroom early and decided to take a seat and read until the bell rung.

I came in and saw a familiar blonde reading. I dropped off my essay then went over to Chloe, planning to talk to her during the time given. I dropped my backpack down then took the desk next to hers. I was about to say hello when she put up her pointer finger, telling me to wait.

Her eyes made quick progress on her book when she finally closed it with a happy look in her eyes.

She turned and a wide grin inched it's way upon her gorgeous face. I smiled at her and her eyes lit up.

"Hi." She greeted me.

"Hey." I settled into the chair, relaxed.

"So, what are you doing here this early?" She asked openly.

"Didn't look at the clock when I left, you?"

"Always plan for the worst." She said simply. I nodded my head in agreement.

"What book are you reading."

"Finished, actually, and it's called Divergent." She held up the cover which had an insignia of a ball of fire on the front with the title, "Divergent," written in large silver letters.

"Was it good?"

"Amazing." I had to smile at her statement.

"Glad to hear it."

She put her book back in her backpack and took out her Biology binder and textbook; I followed suit.

We continued talking until the bell rung and I had to go to my assigned seat.

Class was boring as always and I got my homework done in class. When the bell rung, signaling it was the end of class, I scurried over to Chloe.

"Hey, do you want to possibly get some lunch together?" I asked. My next class was at two and I wanted to spend some more time with her until then.

"Oh, sure." She said happily. I hesitated for a moment but then decided to just go for it, and grabbed her small hand; it fit perfectly in my large one. We walked hand in hand through campus while receiving wide eyed stares and a couple whispered comments. Chloe bowed her head when she heard these.

"You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to." I told her in all honesty, feeling a little dejected.

"No, I want to." She told me firmly while squeezing my hand. She raised her head high and continued on.

I led her to my favorite pizza place, Celestino's Pizza.

"Oh I love this place." She said when we entered. I gave myself a small mental pat on the back when she said that.

I got two slices of meat lover while she got one slice of the mushroom and onion(my favorite!). We made small talk about our future, what we wanted to do, where we were planning on going to after college. I learned she wished to be a director and wanted to go to New York after school, while I told her I wanted to become a scientist at Hartford.

We finished our pizza then just lazily talked about childhood memories. We headed back to campus about a half an hour later laughing about funny moments from our lives.

We parted ways when we got back, and I took from the experience fun topics from her life and a new outlook on the person that is Chloe.

-#-

That night I spent the majority of the time tossing and turning. Thinking about a certain blue eyed girl that turned my life upside down.

I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand at around one in the morning, sadly I was still awake when this happened. Happy for the distraction I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. It was Chloe.

_Come to your front door._ Was all that it said.

I pulled back my covers and slipped out of bed only wearing my boxers.

I trudged through the hallway and living room until I got to my front door.

I unlocked the door and there I saw little Chloe wearing and oversized T-shirt and socks, hair disheveled and eyes bright. She pulled me down by my neck and kissed me; slow and passionate.

When she pulled away she grabbed my hand and led me back to my room.

I followed along happily.

She pushed me down on the bed and started kissing and nipping at my lips hungrily. I grabbed her backside and hoisted her up, moving her so she straddled my waist. I pulled away when she started raking her nails up and down my chest, making a certain relocation of blood to my lower extremities known.

She groaned when I started massaging her breasts through the flimsy fabric of her shirt; making her hard nipples strain against the confines of their imprisonment.

I pulled her nightshirt off to revel some lacy black undergarments, no bra in sight. She looked good enough to taste. I changed our position so she was below me and I started to nip and suck on her taunt nipples.

She moaned and groaned and yelped as I continued my journey down to her navel, stopping at the top of her underwear.

I looked up at her, silently asking for permission. The tops of her breasts where flushed along with her cheeks, and her lust filled eyes followed my every move. She swallowed loudly, then nodded her head slowly.

I started to slowly inch her underwear off her body, looking deeply into her eyes the entire time. She started to breathe very shallow, and I finally yanked her underwear off the rest of the way.

I looked down and inhaled the musky aroma of her arousal.

Chloe continued watching me, her breath becoming more and more demanding as I lowered my head. She bit her lip and finally cried out as my tongue made contact.

She gripped my head as I licked my way around, dipping my tongue in slightly, but never going in. She groaned in frustration after a while of my teasing, and I smirked.

I finally decided to stop depriving her and plunged my tongue into her. She cried out once again as she came.

She tackled me after she came down from cloud nine and started rubbing my erection through my boxers.

She started pulling down my underwear and I moaned when the band went over my erection, freeing me.

She grasped my penis and started rubbing it with large strokes. I was so close I could taste it.

She suddenly let go of me and my eyes flew open staring at her wide smirk. I grabbed her while she yelped and settled her on the top of my erection. I sat up and brushed her cheek. She kissed me while plunging down, my lips quieted the majority of her scream. She threw her arms around my shoulders while mine settled on her hips.

We thrusted in perfect sync.

I was incredibly close and I could tell she was too, so I rubbed her clitoris and kissed her as we both road out our climaxes.

She collapsed on top of me when her arms gave out.

"I love you." I gasped out. I froze and my breath caught, that was not meant to come out. I felt Chloe go still and I expected the worse as she pushed herself up.

Her eyes held shock, but most importantly love and kindness.

"I love you too." She came down and kissed me, making my insides turn to mush. I pulled out of her and brought her to my side, wrapping my arm around her and snuggling up to the girl I love.

I've never slept better in my life, I concluded.

**Hey you guys sorry for the long wait but I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Review and tell me how I did, yadda yadda yadda. Also tell me some things you would like to see happen in later chapters. Bye :) **


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey you guys, as promised I will be writing for the majority of this weekend, so you guys will receive two chapters in a row :) lucky you. **

** I would like to thank everyone for their excellent reviews, and I especially would like to thank one person specifically, because their review helped me make this next chapter. So thank you suzi1811 :)**

** Back to the story. Ooc.**

_**Chloe's Pov**_

I laid, staring at a dreaming Derek.

I had woken up at 7:30 and found myself being pinned down by a very large arm and a hard chest pressing me into the soft bedding. When I further inspected I found that Derek was practically on top of me.

His head had rested in the crook of my shoulder and his hair was sticking up in random places.

I had tried to move into a more comfortable position, but when I tried to loosen his grip on my torso he groaned then rolled over, bringing me with him.

So here I lay, pinned down by his arms while his head is pressed against my upper chest, his head facing me; a very serene look on his face.

I moved a little of the hair out of his eyes so I could see better, then just stayed there, watching him while I played with his hair.

He seemed to like what I was doing because a small smile came on his lips, and he snuggled deeper into the contours of my slim body.

After a while of this I heard the front door open then slam shut. I eased my way out of Derek's grip, after some struggling on my part, and grabbed the shirt I wore last night.

I came out into the hallway and found Simon on the couch mumbling angrily.

"Simon?" His head snapped up and I found his eyes to be red and puffy with slight tear tracks on his cheeks.

When he saw it was me his expression softened, then hardened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me a little too harshly. I could smell alcohol on his breath and I took a step back.

"I was just spending the night, with Derek." I gestured to the halfway open door. "I just came to see what was going on." My voice started to shake by the end.

Simon stood up and walked/stumbled over to me. The usual light in his brown eyes was gone, replaced with a cold, dark sheen.

"Of course your here, because everyone loves Derek." He kept coming closer, and I got scared. "Even if someone better already likes you."

He went to grab my arm but I jerked my hand away, disgusted.

His eyes flashed with anger and he caught both my hands with a speed I didn't know a drunk man could have.

"I though you liked Liz." I gasped out as I struggled against his grip.

"I do, but I love you." He said clearly. My eyes bugged out of my head amazed. I was about to ask him what was with the sudden emotion when his lips came crashing down upon mine. I cried out in shock and he took the chance to stick his tongue into my mouth. His breath tasted putrid but he wouldn't let me go.

I heard a crash to my right and pushed myself away from Simon. I turned to see a broken lamp on the floor and Derek hovering above it.

His eyes pierced mine, and in them I found sadness and betrayal.

"Derek this isn't what it looks like." I rushed to explain but he cut me off.

"Really, because it seems very clear to me!" He burst out. "Just one question, when were you planning on telling me. I hope to god you weren't planning on leading me on."

"What? Derek, I love you, I said so myself. You have to believe me."

"Believe you? How could I do that after I've seen this." He paused to let out a deep breath."I really don't know what to believe right now." With that he went into his room and emerged a minute later dressed with his backpack hanging loosely on his shoulder. He marched over to the door, I tried to stop him, but he was ignoring me.

"Please Derek you have to believe me. Please." I grabbed his arm but he jerked out of my grasp.

"Don't, just don't." He slammed the door shut, leaving me with a drunk Simon, tears, and a broken heart.

-#-

Shortly after Derek left, I did too.

I collected my stuff and walked up to my apartment.

When I got in Liz was listening to the radio while making pancakes in her underwear. In a different situation I would have laughed. She turned it down a little when she saw my expression and asked what was wrong.

"Me and Derek had a small fight." I said while sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What about?"

"It involves Simon." She halted what she was doing, which was poring some bater, and turned to me with a sad face.

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me, and Derek saw." Her body sagged at my words, and her eyes turned sad. "I'm really sorry Liz."

"It's ok. I saw the way he looked at you, and he was always asking about you when we were together." She brought her head up and stared off into space. "He was always directing the conversation to the subject of you." She looked at me with a determined look on her face. "He's an ass."

"Here, here." She cracked a smile at me, then turned around and continued making pancakes.

After a while she asked, "So, what's the plan at getting Derek back?" She turned her head around and looked at me.

"No idea." I told her truthfully.

"Here, here."

The good thing about Liz is that she can always make you laugh.

**I know that it's short, but I'm a little stuck at this point, so I decided to cut it off her.**

**Review, tell me how I did, blah blah blah :) ha ha, bye guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys, sorry that it's been a while but school has just been kicking my ass. Too much homework is the problem, also not enough weekends.**

** Anyways, enough of my petty problems, on with the story! :D**

** _Derek's Pov_**

_I can't believe it! Why did Chloe cheat on me, with Simon of all people?_

While mentally cursing Simon I came onto campus and made a mad dash to Biology. I had planned this though. I knew that Chloe would want to talk to me, so I made a decision that until things became less awkward I would avoid them like the plague.

I ran into class just as the bell rang and took my seat, not without getting a slight flash of Chloe's pitiful look though. My heart twisted uncomfortably in my chest after this, and my mood rapidly decreased.

Throughout the period I felt Chloe's eyes burning holes into my back, I shifted hoping the action would ease some of my uncomfort; it didn't.

I barely got any work done and my mind was clouded with pictures of Chloe, _my_ Chloe, for the whole day.

-#-

When I finally got home I was exhausted.

I dropped my bag and sighed at the weighed that lifted off of my shoulders. I turned to the kitchen planning on getting some dinner, then heading to bed when I was stopped by a very distraught Simon.

"What do you want?" I asked through barred teeth. Simon flinched then expelled a very depressed sigh.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk, and totally over the line."

"Over the line? You… you…. you're so far passed the line that you can't even see the line! The line is a dot to you!" (Friends quote! I hope you guys like them because I'm gonna be putting more in my stories, a lot :D)

"I know, and… I'm sorry. I like her but there was no excuse, and I know that." His eyes radiated remorse and my temper cooled. "Will you please forgive me?"

I looked at him in frustration, I knew that he was my brother but it felt wrong to forgive such an act so easily.

He should have known that it was wrong even when he was in his drunken state. I love Chloe and he knew that, and he went and did it anyway. I know that I will forgive him eventually, but for the time being I'm still extremely pissed. I sighed at my cluttered mind and made a decision.

"I'm still angry at you," I pointed at him and he nodded. "but I accept your apology." He smiled brightly and hugged me.

"Thank you, and just another thing to mention, this was all my fault. Chloe had nothing to do with this, you should talk to her. She really misses you, trust me."

"Well see." Was all I said. Simon nodded his head in understanding and moved out of my way, allowing me access to the fridge and leaving me with some things to think about.

-#-

I woke up feeling something missing. My eyes drifted over to the other side of the bed and I realized why, my blonde angel wasn't laying beside.

I walked into my class and headed straight for the dest at the back, the dest Chloe was vacating. She looked up and her breath caught. She put her book down and stood up, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Derek, what you saw wasn't real. Simon caught me off guard, it didn't mean anything. I am sorry you had to see that, but-" I held up my hand dismissively and she stopped talking.

"Simon already told me, and I know it wasn't your fault." I did forgive her, but something had been eating at me all night, and I just needed to know. "I just want to know one thing, why didn't you pull away?"

"I… Simon was holding me back, and…" After a long pause she finally answered. "I don't know." She looked at me guiltily, just the way she looked at me that night, like I had just caught her red handed.

"Did… did you, umm… enjoy it?" I asked warily. She looked guilty again and I knew I had my answer. I nodded my head and she rushed to explain.

"Derek, only slightly. Before I met you I had a crush on Simon, like every other girl here, and I always wondered... I'm so sorry, Derek." She said with unshed tears glazing her eyes.

"Do you still like him?" I asked, she began to shake her head even before I finished.

"Derek, I love you." She said while bringing her hand up and grazing my cheek, I pulled away when I started to forget what it was we were talking about.

"I need some time to think, sort some things out." I tear went down her cheek at my words and I reached out and brushed it away.

"Ok. I understand." She said quietly, I smiled slightly and went back to my desk, because at that moment the bell rung signaling the beginning of class.

_**Chloe's Pov**_

Me and Derek ended up having lunch again and started joking around, even with all awkward pauses it was still fun.

I tried multiple times to get him to open up and hold my hand or something, but all tries were rejected. I understood that he wanted time to think, but he was completely dejecting any contact what so ever.

At the moment we were talking about who would win in a fight, Elmo or Mike from Monsters Inc., I still don't know how we got on the subject, don't ask me, but I knew for a fact that the people around us were getting annoyed from how loud we were being.

"Elmo could just tickle him to death." I countered after I got my laughter under control.

"Mike would scare him shitless, how can you beat that?" He retaliated still laughing a little too loudly.

I brushed my leg up against his, looking to see if he would respond. His laughter died down and I watched him shiver then swallow quite loudly and continue with his meal.

The only thing that was accomplished during that meal was that we settled our disagreement, and decided Elmo totally trumps Mike.

This is going to take a while.

-#-

I woke up in the middle of the night to a banging on the door.

Liz was away for the weekend with her new boyfriend, Peter something, and I was all alone.

I looked through the peephole to our door once I got the blurriness out of my eyes and found none other than Derek.

I unlocked the four locks that were on our door, I'm a little excessive when it comes to safety, and looked up at Derek. He was wearing some blue pajama bottoms and a green T-shirt that really brought out the eagerness in his eyes.

"Derek what are you doing here at," I looked over at the clock on our oven, "four in the morning on a Saturday?" I questioned while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

He walked in and I backed away confused. He cupped my cheek and pulled me towards him, I looked up in time to see his lips come crashing down on mine. His tongue grazed my lip and soon his tongue and mine were battling for dominance; I eventually gave in. He poked and prodded, traveling the expanse of my mouth. When we finally came up for breath my mind came back to me.

"What are you-"

"Just go with it." He went down to my neck and started sucking on the sensitive part behind my ear until I moaned.

He picked me up and brought my legs around his waist, carrying us to my bedroom. When he picked me up my oversized shirt slid up and my white underwear were exposed, he growled when he saw this and threw me on my bed. I felt the swoosh of air around me and my back connect to the warm sheets. Derek pulled off his shirt then came back down, kissing his way down my neck until he got to the hem of my shirt then tore that off.

We continued kissing and undressing, then finally he thrusted in, I cried out at the feeling and buried my head into his chest while he continued to thrust violently; he was going a lot rougher than normal.

After a while and a lot of moans later, we both came in unison.

He pulled out and rolled over, I instantly missed his warmth. I didn't missed it for long though because he then pulled me to his side and I sighed in contentment.

I had almost drifted off when I heard him speak.

"I love you Chloe, I always will."

"Love you too, Derek." He kissed my forehead and I let my body shut down from the world into a deep sleep.

**So?**

**Review! Review! Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys, I want to thank you for all the reviews :) I really appreciate it. I would like to thank everyone personally, but who has the time? So I will just do it now, THANK YOU! :D**

** _Derek's Pov_**

I felt the warmth of her body before I saw her.

My chest was being pushed down by an unseen force, while something was tickling my chin. I opened my eyes and saw the top of her head, her hair the origin of the tickling. I smoothed it down and saw her serene expression; it was oddly comforting. I kissed her forehead and slowly got out of bed.

I slipped on my boxers then crept into the kitchen, looking around in case Chloe's roommate was anywhere in sight; while I was comfortable with Chloe seeing me in my boxers if her roommate did, it would be a little awkward.

After seeing that no one was here I went into the kitchen, planning on making me and Chloe breakfast in bed.

I was having trouble finding the eggs but a hand came out and pointed me in the wright direction, scaring the crap out of me in the process. I wiped around and found a laughing Chloe behind me.

She was clutching a sheet that was at the moment hanging loosely on her small frame. I pointed my finger at her and looked on with a look of disapproval on my face.

"You small, little demon." She smirked at me and I gave her a mischievous smile; she looked a bit hesitant now.

I walked up to her and she coward from me. I picked her up and set her on the counter pulling her to my chest and kissing her roughly. She moaned and wound her arms around my broad shoulders; the sheet slipping from her grasp in the process.

I pulled back and she looked up at me with cloudy eyes. I walked backwards and turned towards the refrigerator, trying to even my breathing.

"Over easy or scrambled?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm a little hungry for something else." She said as she hugged me from behind.

I smiled down at the carton of eggs then turned around and carried her to her bedroom, while her laughter filled the apartment.

**I understand that this is the shortest chapter so far, but I am a little stuck. I would like to hear some of your thoughts, what you would like to see in the next chapter/chapters. R&R please. **


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys sorry about not updating in a while, school is stupid as always, and I have been getting many ideas for other stories. Anyways, I hope that this chapter makes up for my leave of absence. **

_**Chloe's Pov**_

I woke up early Sunday morning to Derek's light breathing. His hair was sticking up in random positions and he had a small smile on his face. I felt myself smiling at the picture in front of me; he looked so peaceful. I looked over at the clock and saw big green numbers reading 6:30; I had to be at work in an hour.

I let out a sigh then scrunched up my nose in distaste; I needed to brush my teeth. I drew the covers back and gently got out of bed, careful not to wake Derek.

After a quick shower I put on some simple dark wash jeans, a black and white polka doted blouse and my red flats. After putting my hair up into a messy bun and grabbing my purse I headed into my bedroom once more to say goodbye to Derek.

He was clutching a pillow to his chest while his legs were tangled in my covers, the same serein expression gracing his features. I gently shook his shoulder and whispered in his ear to wake up.

"What?" he whined tiredly.

"I'm heading off to work," I said while brushing the hair out of his eyes. He peeked at me through his lashes and grunted; the next thing I knew I was beneath him in bed.

The sheets were still warm from when I was in them, they were too inviting. I looked down with a disapproving look on my face at Derek. His head was in the crook of my neck with his eyes closed. I hit his arm and he opened his eyes just the slightest amount, but it was enough for him to see my expression.

"Derek, I need to go to work," I told him sternly.

"No, I refuse," he said simply while holding me close to his body. I rolled my eyes at his childish response and tried unsuccessfully to push him away. After many failed attempts I groaned in annoyance.

"Derek," I whined, "I need to go to work. Let me go."

"What did I just say?"

"Get off!" I told him while kneeing his chest.

He moaned and rolled us over. I was now straddling his waist and he had his hands firmly gripping my waist preventing me from leaving. I pushed off of his chest and tried to move, but he just tightened his grip on my thighs.

"Derek, I need to get going. I'm going to be late."

"Call in sick, we can spend the day in bed together," he pleaded. While that did sound tempting, I needed the money.

"As much as I want that, I really need to go, the boss is coming to do a check in and I really need to be there," I persisted. He frowned and I could see his resolve slipping.

"Fine, but I want to hang out with you soon," he told me while cupping my cheek. I smiled and laid my hand on top of his, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm going to have to take a rain-check, but I promise we will soon." I bent down and kissed his lips sweetly while rubbing my hands down his bare chest. He made a sound of pleasure and I pulled away. "I really do need to go," I said unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," he said while bringing my lips back to his.

"I'm going to be late," I murmured against his lips. He ignored me and deepened the kiss, I moaned. Finally I pulled away with some effort.

"I have to go," I said with some finality. He frowned. I smiled slightly and gave him a final peck on the lips before I jumped out of bed. I gathered my things and walked toward the bedroom door. I smiled back at Derek and started to shut the door when Derek's words stopped me.

"Chloe?" I halted my movements, waiting for him to continue. "Do you…do you possibly want to catch a movie tonight. My treat." I laughed at his shyness, why would I say no?

"I would love to." His expression brightened and a smile lit up his face.

"I love you," he told me happily.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. I closed the door and a smile instantly came onto my face. While me and Derek have spent nearly every day together we still have yet to go out on an official date. I was excited to say the least.

"Oh shit, right," I said as I looked at the clock. I ran to the door and only slowed enough for me to grab my keys; then I was off.

"Hey Chloe, " Liz greeted me when I walked through the door at Lion's books. I had to run all the way over here, and by now I was spent. "Umm," Liz laughed, "are you ok?" I was bent over, clutching my sides as I tried to catch my breath.

"Almost," I replied breathily. Liz laughed.

"I expect that since you were running here that you didn't get breakfast." My stomach picked this point to emit a rumbling noise, answering Liz's question. "Thought so. I stopped by Tin Roof (the best bakery in the world) and got you a bagel and coffee." She slid a white bag and steaming coffee cup my way while I sent her a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much. I had quite a morning." Liz raised her eyebrow at this. She went over and got her nametag from the board behind the register.

"And why was that?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know why," I said while trying to hide my smile behind my coffee cup.

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it," she told me with a devilish smile. I rolled my eyes and started walking through the isles of books. Our store was very small, but I liked to think of it as cozy. Liz started tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for my response.

"Derek decided that he didn't want me to leave," I said vaguely. Liz's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"And how did you get him to let you go, if you don't mind my asking?" she asked with a smirk. Once I realized what she was getting at I choked on my coffee.

"Liz! Is sex all your messed up little mind can think about?" I asked, trying to wipe the coffee from off of my chin. Liz started laughing and I soon joined her.

"I'm serious, how did you? He seems like the stubborn type."

"Well, I might have lied to him a little bit," I said sheepish. Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise, almost choking on her coffee as well. "It was only a tiny white lie, nothing big," I rushed to explain.

"Chloe Saunders! Can it be? Has the turtle finally come out of her shell at last!" she boasted teasingly. I giggled slightly at her stupidity. "You know," she said with a shake of her finger, "it's not right to lie in a relationship, missy." I covered my mouth trying to stifle my laughter.

"Missy?" I asked in between laughs. Liz just shrugged her shoulders white chuckling. Liz and me continued to talk as we got the store ready for opening. We mostly talked about stupid things but when we got back onto the subject of me and Derek Liz became serious.

"Your first date?" I nodded my head. "That's pretty big, Chloe," she said.

"Is it really though? I mean, we have hung out together before, how is this any different?"

"It just is Chloe. I mean it's your first time going out in public. That's pretty big," she said hesitantly.

"I guess," I whispered, my mind somewhere else.

"Hey," Liz said, I looked over at her and she smiled slightly, "you don't need to worry. You're going to do great," she said encouragingly. "Come on, let's talk about something else."

"Alright," I breathed out a sigh, "what did you have in mind?" She got this look on her face and I realized I shouldn't have asked.

"Well, we could talk about how you and Derek had sex before you even went out," she smirked, " you little slut."

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me just how much! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey, sorry for the long wait you guys. I mysteriously got sick this weekend, which sucks for me, but rocks for you because now I have way too much time on my hands. So while I won't be able to hang out with my friends, I can hang out with you guys. Let's be loners together! Yeah :D  
**

_**Derek's POV**_

_Red? No. Blue? No. Green? Maybe. God, why is this so difficult? It's just a shirt! _But it isn't just that. No matter how hard I try nothing seems right, right now. I just can't seem to understand that what I wear isn't going to matter. The shirts in my hands fall to the floor. Sitting back on the bed I run my hands down my cheeks, scratching myself on the stubble I find there.

It's just a date, and while I haven't been on a lot of them, I do know the basics of one. Take her to someplace romantic, hold her hand, make her laugh, then pay the bill. This date just feels so much more important, not to mention more complex then the other times. It's with Chloe, the girl I love, and I was not going to mess this up. Looking down at the mess of clothes on the floor I laughed at my own idiocy. Chloe liked me in green, so green it shall be.

Chloe said she would be back at around five, which only gave me fifteen minutes to get ready. Throwing the shirt on my rumpled sheets I ran to the bathroom while scrambling to get my shirt off and over my head. My shoulder connected with the door frame in my haste though and I bit my tongue to keep the string of curses from being expelled.

Taking a quick shower, I ran out of the steaming bathroom with a towel hanging loosely around my hips while rapidly towel drying my hair. Looking at the clock I cursed my lack of planning and sensibility. I had fallen asleep on the couch, thinking that it was going to be a short nap, it turned out to be a three hours long. I had cursed while wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth and high tailed it into the bedroom.

Heaving open the drawer, I grabbed a pair of boxers and Levis. I threw the clothing on in a rush, spraying some cologne on, hastily brushing my teeth and hair, and I was ready. Just on time too, because right when I rinsed my mouth of toothpaste I heard the front door creak open.

"Derek? You ready?" Chloe called out. I put my toothbrush back into its cup and ran outside to see Chloe coming in. Her hair was up, messily knotted into a bun, and her clothes seemed somewhat rumpled, but at the moment all I could think about was licking off the beads of sweat that had gathered on her collarbone.

"Ah, yeah. I'm ready. Where did you have in mind?" I walked over to front door and put on my shoes and jacket. I felt Chloe's eyes follow my every movement, which caused me to smirk. I wasn't the only perverted one here.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I was thinking we could go get some burgers downtown. I'm starving," she answered while holding her growling stomach as proof.

"Alright, walking?" She nodded her head. "Okay, just let me grab my wallet and we will be on our way," I told her while jogging back into the room and grabbing my phone and wallet. She was leaning in the doorway when I came out, and that damn bead of sweat was still there. I was going to have to fix that.

Walking up to her I picked her up by the waist and pushed her up against the door. She gasped in surprise at being picked up, but once my tongue jutted out and casually licked the plane of her collarbone she emitted a high pitched squeal, followed by a moan of appreciation. I bit down on the juncture of her shoulder and neck and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Knowing fully well how fast this could escalate I set her back down on her feet. Her expression could be described as one of confusion, arousal and need.

"So, dinner?" she asked breathily. I grinned down at her and grabbed her hand in my own. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it intently. Leaning down I whispered hotly in her ear,

"Then after, we will have dessert." I felt her shiver at my words and I kissed her neck once more, my mouth curling into a smirk against her skin. She pushed my shoulder away then grasped my hand in her own, lugging me out the door. Shutting it quickly we made our way down the stairs and out into the cold night. We made casual small talk on our way downtown. I asked her about her day and she told me about this funny story she heard from Liz. Apparently Liz has a very… colorful family, one that I forbid Chloe to ever mingle with again. Liz's cousins seemed like a couple of morons with access to their fathers fireworks store… must I say more? Apparently I did, because Chloe kept insisting that they were completely harmless.

"They wouldn't hurt a fly, on purpose at least," she told me with an arrogant grin. I scowled at her and quickened my pace. She had told me to slow down, but she deserved a little bit of her own medicine. But of course Chloe is Chloe and she finds the most interesting ways to get you to do what she wants: the sudden on slaw on my back being the way. She had miraculously jumped all the way onto my back, but I think the fire hydrant is the one to blame, and started scratching at my chest. Not wanting her to fall, and the added effect being how arousing it was to have her gripping my sides with only her legs, made me untangle her from around me and hold her in place with my hands.

"You don't need to worry Derek, as long as you're around they won't be setting a hand on me. You will be making sure of that." She nipped at my ear and I clutched her thighs tighter against me. She was definitely going to be the death of me. She continued her torture until we got to the restaurant, The Bear, where she then had to let me go so we could go in. I'm not sure how many, but I knew that in the morning I was going to have at least one hickey the size of a golf ball.

The waitress led us to our table, gave us our menus, and completely enraged Chloe when she grazed my arm as she was going away. She gave me a quick wink and made sure to give me a full view of her, might I add fake, cleavage. I laughed at the murderous look Chloe was sending the girl. If she could, I knew that Chloe would drop kick her to Mexico. All in all though, the date was enjoyable. When the waitress wasn't pushing her boobs in my face, and Chloe wasn't steaming at the ears, Chloe and me talked about stupid, frivolous things.

It was really nice, nothing too serious, but not awkward in the least. She told me about her family, where she grew up, and what her childhood was like. In return I told her about my family and childhood, but surprisingly not the revised copy I had grown to tell people when they asked, no I told her the real story. I told her about the numerous adoption agencies I had been through after my parents had left, how many foster families I had been to, then ultimately kicked out of, 12, and how happy I was when Kit showed up and adopted me. She held my hand after we finished our food, but we didn't stop talking for what felt like ages. She was really easy to talk to, and she didn't say she was sorry like most people did when I talked about my parents she just listened while sipping at her root beer.

It wasn't until the waitress came back, not as flirty since I had been ignoring her, and told us about closing time being in ten minutes that we looked at the clock and saw it was 9:50. Five hours had gone by, when it only felt like one. I always made fun of movies that talked about time going by so fast when you are with that "one special person," but now I could say, with limited embarrassment, that this definitely was what love felt like.

Chloe and I walked back to our apartment complex, hand in hand, and in comfortable silence. No words were needed. Walking back was long and cold, but the warm hand in my own kept the small smile itched on my face until we got back into the warm building. It was either the hand or the fact that my face was frozen. I'm just going to say it was her hand.

"Your apartment or mine?" I asked Chloe once we reached the second story. She smiled slightly and asked,

"Is Simon home?" I looked back at the door, B-15, and back at Chloe. Her expression was one of mirth. Either we go to her apartment and face Liz, or go to my apartment and face Simon.

"Yours." She laughed, but led the way up the staircase. Once we reached the door she took out her key and jammed it into the lock. The apartment was silent. Chloe dropped her stuff off at the table by the door and made her way over to Liz's room. She poked her head in but came out empty. She shrugged at my curious look.

"Liz?" she called out uncertainly. When nothing answered she just made a small sound of confusion. "All right then, we have the apartment to ourselves. What would you like to do?" She pulled her hair out of the bun and shook it out. That reminds me.

"Well, we haven't had desert," I put out there. Looking around innocently during the pause in conversation was apparently hilarious, because soon Chloe started laughing. I pouted. I was serious! Her laughter turned to mere chuckles and she approached me. Standing up as tall as possibly, she reached up and pulled me down by my collar, affectively crushing our mouths together. She moaned into the kiss, and snaked her arm up into my hair. She gave a slight tug and I groaned in warning. I pulled away and she was grinning cheekily up at me with slightly puffy lips. Damn her.

Haling her up by her ass I trudged into her room and fell down onto the bed, careful of course to not crush her in the process. She laced her legs around my hips and pulled me down, our bodies now molded together. She clawed at my shirt, which I was happy to take off, and continued to tug on my hair. Nipping and sucking on my bottom lip, she boldly entered my mouth with that glorious tongue of hers- Sadly though all good things come to an end. Abrupt knocking sounded on the door. Groaning in annoyance I pressed the pads of my palms against my eyes. A shift in the bed announced Chloe's departure. Laying back I listened to what was going on.

"Liz? What is it?"

"Sorry, forgot my key. But umm, do you have any condoms that I could use… I kind of need one, or two right now. Cute guy from C-11 finally made a move," Liz said. I scowled at the ceiling. _Did she really need to interrupt us for that, come on! Having the time of my life here!_

"Oh, yeah. Just one second. Large I'm assuming," Chloe said teasingly. The pause was all Chloe needed to start laughing at her friend's expense. She came into the room, looking apologetic, and dug around in her bedside table. Once she found them she grabbed a fistful for Liz, leaving the rest beside her lamp.

"Thank you so much Chloe, sorry if I was interrupting something."

"It's no problem. Bye, Liz"

"Bye." Chloe came back in, but sadly, the mood had been killed. She crawled up and rested her chin on my chest.

"Sorry about that," she told me while tracing strange shapes into my bare chest. I smiled down at her, and told her it was okay.

"You need a new roommate," I told her.

"Really? Who would be my new roommate?" she asked happily, going along with what I was saying.

"Me, of course" She raised her eyes and looked at me from below her eyelashes. She smiled and kissed my chest.

"You really want to be my roommate?" _Was she crazy?_

"Of course I do," I told her. She smiled again and leaned down and kissed me lovingly. Her hands gripped the back of my neck and she straddled me. I rose myself up on one of my elbows while the other hand busied itself with entangling itself in her blonde hair. We broke apart after a while and she hugged me. "Why don't we?" I asked her, an idea sprouting.

"What?" she asked completely confused.

"Why don't we? We could share an apartment, we are together all the time anyways."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked hopefully. She seemed confused, but extremely encouraged.

"I… I think I am." She tackled me into a kiss before I could barely finish. "Is, umm, is that a yes?" I asked blearily.

"Yes. Yes! Of course I'll move in with you Derek. I love you." I smiled and brought her back down, crushing her lips back to mine. I think that this was a pretty good date, if I do say so myself. I got to know the woman I love more, asked her to move in with me, and, if I am not mistaken, I would say the mood has revived.

"I love you Chloe."

"Love you too. Oh, and Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Take your pants off."

**Why can't life be more like this! I hope you liked it. I don't think it's that good, but people really wanted to read about their first date. And, they seemed a little in rut, so hence the moving in. Hope you enjoy that part as well. Now REVIEW! I'm sick, and your reviews would make me feel so much better. **

**Also, I'm going to be starting a collection of one-shots soon (after I finish my existing stories) and would love to hear some things you want me to write about. Private Message or review I don't care. I have started some, and I believe they are pretty good :) love you guys, hope to talk to you soon, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Derek's POV**_

Does she really think that I will agree to this?

"Oh come on Derek, it's not _that_ bad!" I heard Chloe say beside me.

"It's yellow," I said plainly.

"You have no faith in my idea?"

"Not when it involves a bright yellow kitchen."

"It's called Sunburst, Derek."

"It's called a bad idea, Chloe."

"Will you just consider it?"

Sigh. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Thanks Derek!" Chloe said while placing a kiss on my cheek. I rolled my eyes, but looked down at the color swatch and mentally prepared myself for the inevitable color change of the kitchen.

Chloe and I told everyone about the news a week ago, and we have yet to decide on anything but the movement of Chloe's stuff to overpower mine. Seriously, this girl has package. I mean, how much crap does a girl need in the bathroom?

Apparently a lot.

We decided to move into my apartment. We told Simon he didn't have to leave if he didn't want to, but as soon as we told him the news he was already making arrangements to head out. He said this was the extra push he needed to finally move out and live on his own, away from my support.

He now lives across the hall.

"Will you now consider my idea for the bedroom?" I asked.

"Derek we are not painting the bedroom white," Chloe said monotonously.

"It's eggshell. White would just be stupid."

"It's still stupid."

"No it's practical." (The computer can't decide for some reason if that it's is supposed to be an its or keep the apostrophe. Haha)

"Veto."

"Alright. Veto on the yellow kitchen."

"It's sunburst!"

"Veto!"

"Fine," Chloe said while crossing her arms. "You have no sense of style."

"That's Simon's thing. I'm the practical one."

"You're the boring one."

"Who wanted me to move in with them?"

"Don't act like you're not pleased."

"I'm fine with living with you. It's just all of the color options you brought with you."

"Can we just agree to disagree…and that I will win this argument? It's inevitable and you know it."

"Can we at least tone down the shade of the yellow?" Hit. "Sorry, sorry. Sunburst."

"I guess."

"Thank you."

We went back to looking at paint swatches on the couch. Chloe was lounging back with her legs dangling off the edge and her head in my lap. I was playing with strands of her hair and deciding what color I should pitch next, beige or ivory.

"How about this one?" Chloe asked while holding up a dark teal color.

"Seems a bit too vibrant."

"I was thinking it would be nice in the bedroom."

"The color would be tough to work with."

"Really?" At my straight face she smirked and held up a new swatch. "How about this one then? It's _so_ much easier to work with then that one."

Neon orange.

"Teal is just fine."

"That's what I thought."

-#-

"Derek! This is just overkill!"

"Not when you're the one who's painting."

"You did a double layer of tape already and you still think we need to cover up the windows?"

"Well apparently you can't be trusted when given a _whole can of paint_ and something to trip on."

"It came off," Chloe said quietly. She kicked a paintbrush off to the side and casted her gaze down at the ground looking very dejected.

"Thanks to my quick thinking. What did you even trip over? You never told me." Chloe blushed while scuffing the tip of her sneakers on the hardwood.

"Well, umm, there were a lot of things around. It could have been anything."

"You didn't trip on anything, did you?"

"…"

"Wow…that is actually sad."

"…"

"Takes skill."

"Shut up."

-#-

The kitchen had definitely still been white the night before.

"Do you like it…?

"I thought it would be toned down."

"It was."

"Do you want to tell the truth now?"

"No."

"I won't be cooking that much now."

"All you can make is spaghetti."

"And mac and cheese." She looked at me with a mixture of mirth and utter helplessness. I shrugged and she just rolled her eyes and looked back at the drying walls.

"The color isn't that bad. It will grow on you."

"Can you cook?"

"Well, kind of."

"We're screwed."

"A little, yeah."

I walked up to the counter to get some cereal out of the cupboard and glared down at the counter.

"You got paint on the countertop." Chloe looked down at the surface and cringed.

"Like I said," I gestured to the paint splatter. "It's not overkill when you're the one with the paintbrush."

-#-

"White then! White would work with the dark teal."

"I still have my concerns about the color."

"Alright, how about I let you in on a little secret then? I already got a can of the stuff, so just shut your trap and work with me on this. White would be great with this color. A simple white comforter from Ikea, that's it. You love colors like that!"

"…You bought the paint already?"

Groan. "Derek!"

"What if I had been completely against it? What would you have done then? That would have just been money down the drain and-"

"Derek." I shut my mouth. "You would have lost that argument the minute you began."

"You win everything."

"You never seem to complain about my shows of appreciation."

"It's still unfair."

"White sheets would really look good on that bed. I think once you see it, you will agree."

"You're not as good as you think you are with convincing me. The answer is no."

"The sooner we get them the sooner we can break in the new bed. The old one squeaked too much. This one is completely silent."

"Break in?"

"Or possibly just break. Depends on how rough you were planning."

"…"

"…"

"Where did you say the closest Ikea was?"

"15th and County Ave. I had it programed into the GPS, just in case you forgot. I came prepared."

"Keys?"

"Got them."

"To Ikea it is."

**A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It has been a while, and while this chapter isn't the same format as the previous ones I needed a little fun banter. Review and tell me if you enjoyed their conversations as much as me! :)**


End file.
